The invention relates to a surface cleaning machine, including at least one cleaning roller, a drive device for rotary driving of the at least one cleaning roller, a wetting device for applying cleaning liquid to the at least one cleaning roller, and a suction unit arrangement for generating a suction stream, which is fluidically connected to at least one suction duct and at least one suction nozzle that is associated with the at least one cleaning roller.
A surface cleaning machine of this kind enables good cleaning results to be achieved. By wetting the at least one cleaning roller, dirt on the surface to be cleaned can be moistened and so detached better. Detached dirt can be carried along by the rotating cleaning roller and removed by suction.
WO 2013/027140 A1 discloses a cleaning device for cleaning a surface that includes a rotatable brush. Further provided is a rubber wiping element that is at a spacing from the brush and is secured to an underside of a nozzle housing.
WO 2013/027164 A1 also discloses a cleaning device having a rotatable brush and a single rubber wiping element.
EP 2 177 128 A1 discloses a device for distributing fluid on a brush.
DE 41 17 157 A1 discloses a method for cleaning or swabbing a preferably smooth surface, in which the surface to be cleaned is wiped off with a substantially cloth-like wiping element, during which dirt is taken up by the wiping element, and then the dirty wiping element is moistened and thereafter the dirt is removed from the wiping element by suction.
WO 2010/140967 A1 discloses a method for cleaning a dirty surface.
CH 607 578 discloses a brush device that is connectable to a water line.
EP 0 186 005 A1 discloses a brush suction nozzle that is provided with wheels.
FR 2 797 895 discloses a brush.
US 2002/0194692 A1 discloses a method for mechanically removing dirt from a surface.
DE 1 503 858 discloses a device for cleaning and/or for the care of textile floor coverings such as carpets, during which liquid cleaning or care products are applied, having a treatment head that is movable to and fro over the surface to be treated. Devices for application and where necessary distribution of the liquid and any mechanically operating cleaning members in the treatment head are arranged in the area of influence of a stream of suction air that removes the applied liquid from the treated material again by suction once the cleaning function is complete.